Live Free or Twihard, What if Dean Gave in?
by Ice-avenged
Summary: The first Dean/Boris story on Fanfiction! Sam and Samuel enter the nest expecting to save Dean. But what if Dean didn't want to be saved?


_**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL!**_

Sam and Samuel sat outside the nest and waited for Dean's signal. They were both starting to worry. Dean had been in there for at least a half hour at this point. It shouldn't take him that long to get his sire's blood, should it? They sat for another few moments before Sam lost his cool.

"DAMN IT! What the fuck is taking him so long?" Sam asked his grandfather angrily

"Calm down, Sam. We'll give him another ten minutes and then we'll go in after him" Samuel attempted to reassure his grandson

Sam took a deep breath and sat back in his seat with an obvious tenseness in his shoulders and his back held as straight as a ruler. This was his fault and he knew it. He had let this happen, he didn't know why he had let it happen, but he had just stood there and watched with a smile on his face. Dean had looked at him with a plea in his eyes and Sam had simply ignored it.

How many times had Dean saved him from getting killed? Way too many to count! Dean had been looking after him since he was born. When he cried at night as a baby, who got out of his bed to change him, or feed him, or soothe him or give him whatever else his little ass wanted? Sure as hell not his dad! Who did Sam crawl into bed with when he had a nightmare? Dean! Who did he look to for help if he got bullied? Dean!

But if Dean needs rescuing? No, sorry Dean, your only brother is too busy enjoying the show to help! I'll help you next time buddy! But would he? How did Sam know it wouldn't happen again?

Sam knew there was something wrong with him. There had been ever since he left the cage. These clouds of darkness would just overcome his mind and stop him from doing what he wanted to do! When the darkness took over his mind, it controlled him! The real Sam was trapped until the cloud passed.

It was the whole reason why he hadn't gone right to Dean as soon as he got back. He knew there was something wrong with him right from the start. When it happened for the first time, he couldn't control himself and freaked out inside his own mind. He begged and pleaded and screamed for help, screamed for Dean's help. And as soon as it passed he could tell it would happen again. He could feel the darkness in the back of his mind, waiting for a chance to strike again. And Sam just couldn't put Dean through that; he couldn't put him in danger.

So he'd watched out for him and visited when he could, without Dean seeing him. He had watched Dean's life progress, watched him take care of a kid and watched him settle into suburban life. There was one thing he saw every time he watched Dean that tested his control. Every day, Dean would leave his house, go into his garage and sit in the impala. Sam saw his brother's lips moving every time and eventually figured out what he was doing.

He was talking to Sam, telling him about his life, his kid, how much he missed him, how he was trying to get him back. Sometimes he'd pray to Castiel, and once, Sam even saw the angel sitting on the roof of Dean's house, looking into the garage with a pained look on his angelic face.

But still Sam kept his distance, protected his brother and did his best to keep Dean out of harm's way.

"Sam?" Samuel asked

Sam looked up at his grandfather.

"What?" he asked the older man

"It's been fifteen minutes. Do you want to go in?" Samuel asked

"Fifteen? What the fuck man? You said ten minutes! Why the hell did you wait so long?" Sam asked incredulously

He didn't wait for an answer; he just grabbed two machetes from the floor beside him and got out of the car and Samuel scrambled to follow him. They stopped at the front door to the nest and were trying to gather enough courage to enter when the door opened.

"We've been waiting to see if you were going to get out of that car or not. Come on in" said the vampire standing in the doorway

Sam and Samuel exchanged a look. The vampire got impatient very quickly.

"Yeah… I wasn't asking. Get the fuck in here" he snarled

The hunters hurried to obey and entered the nest. The place was huge and looked extremely different on the inside.

"This place is like the fucking Tardis!" Samuel marvelled

"Bigger on the inside? Yeah, I get that a lot" the vampire said pleasantly

He led them through halls with dizzying twists and disorientating turns, but eventually stopped in front of a nondescript wooden door and ushered them inside. The room appeared to be an office. Yeah, it _appeared_ to be an office until you saw the cages full of women lined against the walls. The vampire who had led them there followed them over the threshold and pushed them towards a desk at the front of the room.

Sam snarled and tightened his fist around one of his machetes as he caught sight of the curly haired vampire sitting casually behind the wooden desk as if he hadn't turned Sam's brother into a monster a few hours earlier. Samuel placed an arm around his grandson's chest and shook his head. Sam frowned but loosened his fist a little bit.

The vampire behind the desk raised an eyebrow as he looked them over.

"Hunters? Well, well, well, this_ is_ a surprise. Robert, you may leave" he said

The vampire behind them bowed and left the room. The curly haired vampire smiled pleasantly.

"Take a seat, gentlemen, I am Boris. May I ask what brings you here?" he questioned

Sam sat after Samuel and glared at the smiling vampire.

"We're here for my brother you bloodsucking jackass!" Sam exclaimed angrily

"Your brother? Really, I have the brother of a hunter? Come to think of it, you do look rather familiar. Where have I seen you before? ...ah! You were there when I changed my pretty one! So, Dean is your brother then?" Boris asked curiously

Sam growled low in his throat. Samuel tried to placate him, but Sam ignored him.

"HE'S NOT YOURS!" Sam screamed

"Really? Because I was under the impression that, if someone pledged themselves to you, blood, body, mind and soul, that they belonged to you" Boris replied calmly

Sam faltered. Boris was lying, he had to be. Dean would never swear himself to a vampire! He had a girlfriend and a son! He was here to get the cure, not pledge himself to Boris the creepy curly haired leech!

"You don't believe me, do you?" Boris asked

"NO! DEAN WOULD NEVER PLEDGE HIMSELF TO YOU!" Sam screamed at the vampire

Sam tried to stand so he could attack the abomination before him, but Samuel pulled him down again. The elder hunter knew that the two of them wouldn't stand a chance against a full nest of vampires.

"Well, let me make it easier for you to understand. Newly changed vampires will be forever loyal to whoever gave them their first feed. Add that to the natural bond a vampire has with his sire and Dean was mine" Boris spoke as one would to a child

"H-he's fed? Sam asked, devastated that his brother had given in

"Yes, a few times actually" Boris replied indifferently

"Can I see him?" Sam asked

"I'm afraid he isn't here a the moment, he's gone baiting" Boris replied coldly

Samuel opened his mouth to ask what baiting was when the doors at the back of the room opened and Dean himself walked in with an unconscious girl over his shoulder. He walked to an empty cage and threw the poor girl in without a thought to whether or not she would get hurt.

"_Dean?"_ Sam questioned in a whisper

Dean was very suddenly draped across Boris' desk. He looked at his brother and grinned. Sam recoiled; Dean's teeth had all morphed into grotesquely overgrown fangs, some still red with blood.

"Hey Sammy!" he greeted the tall man, as if he hadn't just locked a most likely underage and undoubtedly kidnapped girl in a cage

"DEAN! Are you okay?" Sam asked concernedly as he tried to stand but his attempts were once again thwarted by his grandfather

"Never better, why do you ask?" Dean asked light heartedly

"Because this Boris dude has been telling us some made up bullshit about you pledging yourself to him!" Sam exclaimed

"Oh, that? That's true" Dean admitted sheepishly

"Why would you do that?" Samuel asked

"Because, Pops, he opened my eyes. He made me realise that this, what I am? It's perfection, what I was mean to be!" Dean replied passionately

Sam opened his mouth to scream at his brother but Samuel spoke before he could.

"Dean? What the fuck are you wearing?" asked the vampire's grandfather

Dean looked down at his leather trousers. Yeah, nothing else, just leather trousers.

"You don't like it?" he asked as if he were a five year old

Sam and Samuel floundered for an answer whilst Boris chuckled and stood. The leech walked to a refrigerator in the corner of the room and pulled out a blood pack. Sam gaped as he threw it away from himself in a random direction. Dean flashed across the room and caught the bag in midair. He flashed back to the desk and sat on top of the wood with his legs crossed. He looked pleadingly at Boris. The older vampire chuckled and nodded.

Sam and Samuel watched in horror as Dean tore a corner off of the bag and spat it out. He raised the bag to his lips and devoured the liquid inside. Little scarlet rivers cascaded down his chin and onto his chest. Dean always had been a messy eater, but this was just _wrong._

"_I think I'm going to be sick"_ Sam whispered as he watched Dean suck the bag dry before popping his fingers into his mouth and licking off the blood caked onto them.

"I believe you have seen Dean now. You have three minutes to clear the premises before I allow my minions to feed upon you" Boris told the men coldly, eyes glued onto Dean's little pink tongue as it darted out past his lips in an attempt to lick the blood from his chin.

"I'm not leaving without my brother" Sam told the vampire

"_Sam, we've got to go"_ Samuel hissed quietly

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY BROTHER, GODDAMN IT!" Sam screamed

Boris growled deeply in his throat and made to lunge across the table and disembowel the insolent little human, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked back to see Dean,_ his_ Dean, eyes wide and conveying a plea.

"Dean?" Boris asked softly

"_Please, Boris, he's still my brother"_ Dean whispered

Boris' resolve softened and shattered at the plea. He nodded and stepped back.

"Make them leave, Dean" Boris told the other vampire

"Of course" Dean replied

He stepped forward and stood in front of his brother.

"Sam, you _have_ to leave" Dean told him

"_I can't just leave you here. Dean"_ Sam whispered

"Yes, you can. I'm okay, Sammy. I'm happy here" Dean argued

"What about Lisa and Ben? What about Cas? What about me?" Sam asked

"I don't love Lisa; I had nowhere else to go. Ben isn't mine. Cas can visit, so can you" Dean fired off immediately after Sam finished speaking

"How am I supposed to visit here without being killed?" Sam asked

Dean faltered and turned to look at Boris. Boris shook his head, but Dean just unleashed his puppy dog eyes. Boris' resolve weakened a little bit.

"I don't know, Dean. Can we trust a hunter? And who's Cas?" Boris asked suspiciously

"I can keep him in line and Cas is an angel, so you can't really stop him if he wants to poof in for a visit" Dean informed

"I'm still not sure, Dean. What if he hurts someone in the nest? What if he hurts _you?" _Boris asked nervously

Dean sighed before his eyes lit up with mischievous glee. He winked at Sam before he turned around and walked up to Boris with his hips swinging seductively. He leant over the desk until his face was level with the now seated Boris'. Boris gulped and shivered a little at Dean's closeness.

"Really? They can't visit?" Dean asked with a pout

"I just don't think I can trust them, Dean" Boris replied

Dean let out a sad little whimper, looked at Boris with pleading eyes and bit down on his own lip.

"No, Dean. I can't risk it" Boris told him

Dean smirked and lunged forward. He captured Boris' mouth and bit down hard on Boris' bottom lip. The curly haired vampire growled and pulled Dean over the wooden desk, deepening the kiss.

Sam and Samuel sat there completely stunned and feeling slightly awkward but knowing that they should stay. Sam gaped; who knew Dean had it in him? Sam always though his brother was straight…well, other than the occasional glance at Castiel.

Samuel didn't know Dean as well as Sam did, or at all really, so he didn't know of Dean's womanizing tendencies. He was just impressed at how devious his grandson was.

Dean pulled away from Boris and smirked.

"_What about now?"_ Dean purred

Boris looked up at the two hunters.

"You can visit whenever you want, now get the fuck out of here. Your brother is about to be _very_ busy" Boris leered

Dean smirked and walked to his brother.

"Bye Sammy, see you later, Gramps" he said hugging Sam tightly and waving goodbye to Samuel

"Robert will show you out" Boris said as he grabbed Dean and pulled him through another door

Sam and Samuel looked at each other. Sam shrugged and led his grandfather out the door. They met Robert at the end of the hall. The vampire led them out of the nest and back to their car.

They sat in silence for a moment before Sam spoke.

"What the fuck just happened?"

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

_**Should I continue or keep it a oneshot? **_


End file.
